


Lost Girl: Character Introduction

by hellpenguin



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F, F/M, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-18
Updated: 2011-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-22 18:44:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellpenguin/pseuds/hellpenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This show is so damn hot.</p><p>(non-plot-spoilery introduction to the show via its awesome characters)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Girl: Character Introduction

Youtube stream:

Download links:

[ On Filefactory](http://www.filefactory.com/file/5mc0dj5hg269/n/Lost_Girl_-_So_Damn_Hot_mpg)


End file.
